34 DBY
*Kylo Ren [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] |cabeza= |emperador= |acontecimientos=*Búsqueda de Lor San Tekka *Cataclismo de Hosnian *Batalla de Takodana *Batalla de la Base Starkiller *Evacuación de D'Qar *Ataque a la flota de la Resistencia *Batalla de Crait *Batalla de Ciudad GrialStar Wars: Atlas Galáctico coloca los eventos de [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] en el 34 DBY. [[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] tiene lugar inmediatamente después del final de El Despertar de la Fuerza, y los eventos en Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V confirman que sucede junto con Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi. Por lo tanto, se puede deducir que el ataque en Ciudad Grial sucede en el año 34 DBY.}} Los siguientes eventos ocurrieron en el año 34 DBY,Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico también conocido como 3311 AL según el Calendario Lothal.Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual Eventos *Temmin Wexley y Karé Kun se casan.Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran *Poe Dameron recluta a Kazuda Xiono, un joven piloto de la Nueva República para que trabaje para la Resistencia en la estación de reabastecimiento de combustible, Coloso, ubicada en el mundo del Borde Exterior de Castilon, para ayudar a espiar las actividades de la Primera Orden allí. *Después de buscar en la galaxia, la Resistencia y la Primera Orden descubren que Lor San Tekka vive en Jakku. *El Comandante Poe Dameron recibe una parte del mapa que podría llevar a Luke Skywalker y se la da a BB-8 antes de ser capturado por la Primera Orden y encarcelado en el [[Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente|Destructor Estelar clase Resurgente]] Finalizador. *Finn deserta de la Primera Orden y rescata a Poe Dameron. *Han Solo y Chewbacca recuperan el Halcón Milenario *La Primera Orden usa su nueva superarma la Base Starkiller para destruir el sistema Hosnian y Hosnian Prime, la capital de la Nueva República. *Rey es capturada por Kylo Ren durante la batalla en Takodana. *La Resistencia comienza una Batalla de la Base Starkiller y finalmente destruyen la superarma. *Han Solo es asesinado por Kylo Ren. *La Capitán Phasma comienza la búsqueda de Sol Rivas.Capitana Phasma 1 *Rey encuentra a Luke Skywalker en Ahch-To. *La Guerra fría llega a su fin. *La guerra abierta comienza entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia. *El funeral de Han Solo se lleva a cabo en D'Qar.Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida *Después de la destrucción de la Base Starkiller, la Resistencia evacua su base en D'Qar. *Amilyn Holdo se sacrifica embistiendo al Raddus a través del Acorazado Estelar Supremacía. *Snoke es asesinado por Kylo Ren, por lo que Ren se convierte en el nuevo Líder Supremo de la Primera Orden. *Una batalla se lleva a cabo en Crait. *Luke Skywalker se convierte en uno con la Fuerza en Ahch-To. Batallas *Huelga en la Caída de PressyAntes del Despertar *Misión a VodranJoin the Resistance *Durante la Búsqueda de Lor San Tekka **Misión a PillioStar Wars Battlefront II **Ataque a Tuanul *Escaramuza en PheryonPoe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm *Misión a KaddakPoe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I *Batalla sobre un planeta desérticoPoe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV *Misión para obtener combustiblePoe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II *Misión a SpalexPoe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I *Batalla de MamkodaThe Last Jedi: Bomber Command *Misión a Caraxl *Batalla de Sheh Soahi *[[Escape del Finalizador|Escape del Finalizador]] *Escape de Jakku *[[Escaramuza a bordo del Eravana|Escaramuza a bordo del Eravana]] *Misión a Athulla *Batalla de Kestro *Campaña de AtterraLos Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto *Cataclismo de Hosnian *Batalla de Takodana *[[Escaramuza en el Retribución|Escaramuza en el Retribución]] *Batalla de la Base Starkiller *Caza de Rivas *Evacuación de D'Qar *Batalla en PastoriaPoe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III *Misión a Canto Bight *Ataque a la flota de la Resistencia *Batalla de Crait *Batalla de Ciudad GrialPoe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V Muertes *Minero humano no identificado durante la Huelga en la Caída de Pressy *L'ulo L'ampar durante la batalla sobre un planeta desértico''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *Kaytres a bordo del RomaryPoe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III *Nativo de Spalex no identificado durante la misión a SpalexPoe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II *Oddy Muva en SpalexPoe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III *Klimo durante la misión a Vodran *VC-2123 en Vodran *Del Meeko en Pillio *Durante el ataque a Tuanul **Dasha Promenti **FN-2003 **Ilco Munica **Lor San Tekka *A bordo del Eravana **Volzang Li-Thrull **Tolomar Reez **Crokind Shand **Al menos 5 soldados de seguridad guavianos *Cat durante la Campaña de Atterra *Durante el Cataclismo de Hosnian **Andrithal Robb-Voti **Brasmon Kee **Gadde Neshurrion **Nahani Gillen **Korr Sella **Lanever Villecham **Thadlé Berenko **Thanlis Depallo **Zygli Bruss *Durante la Batalla de Takodana **FN-2199 **FN-417 *Durante la escaramuza en el Retribución **Gideon Hask **Iden Versio *Durante la Batalla de la Base Starkiller **Ello Asty **Sara Bel-SunPoe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III **BR-BA **FN-9330 **Furillo **P4-99 **R1 **Han Solo **V8-R **Pallaris Ven **WantenJoin the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base **XA-LX *En LuproraCapitana Phasma 4 **BB-K8 **Sol Rivas **TN-3465 *Time for Flatcakes en Cantonica *Durante la Evacuación de D'Qar **Moden Canady **Goneril **Suday Bascus **Edon Kappehl **Jaycris Tubbs **Nix Jerd **Teene **Paige Tico **Finch Dallow **Spennie **Zizi TloStar Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela *A bordo del Raddus **Gial Ackbar **Guila Angira **Idrosen Gawat **Tallissan Lintra **Stomeroni Starck *A bordo del Supremacía **Snoke **Primer Guardia **Tercer Guardia **Séptimo Guardia *Amilyn Holdo en el sistema Crait *Durante la Batalla de Crait **Pamich Nerro Goode **Nodin Chavdri *Luke Skywalker en Ahch-To *Barrut en IkkrukkPoe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI *Durante la misión a BatuuGalaxy's Edge: Black Spire **Dhoran **Gol **Archex **Rusko **Wulfgar Kath *Ushos O. Statura *Nossor Ri en el sistema Mon CalamariStar Wars: Lealtad tiene lugar tas el Cataclismo de Hosnian, que ocurre en el 34 DBY, y también tiene lugar antes de ''Star Wars'': Galaxy's Edge, que también data del 34 DBY. Por eso, Star Wars: Lealtad debe ocurrir en el 34 DBY. Apariciones *''Poe Dameron 7: The Gathering Storm'' *''Poe Dameron 8: The Gathering Storm, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 9: The Gathering Storm, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 10: The Gathering Storm, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 11: The Gathering Storm, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 12: The Gathering Storm, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 13: The Gathering Storm, Part VI'' *''Poe Dameron 14: Legend Lost, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 15: Legend Lost, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 16: Legend Lost, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 17: War Stories, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 18: War Stories, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 19: War Stories, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 1'' *''Poe Dameron Annual 2'' *''Poe Dameron 20: Legend Found, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 21: Legend Found, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 22: Legend Found, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 23: Legend Found, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 24: Legend Found, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 25: Legend Found, Part VI'' * * * * *''Join the Resistance'' *''Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran'' * *''Antes del Despertar'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: La Novela Juvenil'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''Finn & Rey Escape!'' *''Finn y la Primera Orden'' *''Finn and Poe Team Up!'' *''Rey Meets BB-8'' *''Chaos at the Castle'' *''Han y Chewie Han Vuelto'' *''The Fight in the Forest'' *''Rolling with BB-8!'' *''The Force Awakens (Golden Book)'' *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''The Adventures of BB-8'' *''The Force Awakens, Part I'' *''The Force Awakens, Part II'' *''The Force Awakens, Part III'' *''The Force Awakens, Part IV'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' *''The Force Awakens: Rey's Story'' *''The Force Awakens: Finn's Story'' *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza Caja de Inicio'' * * * *''BB-8 on the Run'' *''Poe Dameron 26: The Awakening, Part I'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: La Novela'' *''The Last Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Last Jedi: Rey's Journey'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 2'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 4'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 5'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 6'' * * * *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' *''Poe Dameron 30: The Awakening, Part V'' *''Poe Dameron 31: The Awakening, Part VI}} Apariciones no canónicas *Disney Infinity 3.0'' * * * * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (DK Readers)'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens (Scholastic)'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Años